Sweet Lullaby
by axelexa
Summary: Set after the twins, Jack and Erica, were born. Some scenes I imagined what it would be like with the two babies.


It was a good Saturday afternoon. The 1 and a half month-old Jack was sleeping soundly in the crib while Erica was playing with Monica. Not so long later, Chandler just got home from work while Monica started cleaning Erica's mess.

"Honey, I'm home!" Chandler called out as he dropped his case on the floor and hanged his coat. Monica, thankfully- and with Erica on her right arm, ran towards the front door to give her husband a kiss on a cheek and a smile."Wohoah- miss me already, Hun?" Chandler gave her a cheeky grin.

"It's not just that." Monica sighed. "Ever since we moved here, I seldom do something. I mean, I know I'm in a 'maternity leave' to take care of the two, but they're just not that hard to take care of. Don't get me wrong but I feel relieved of that, but it's just... it's starting to get boring here. I miss everyone coming in and out of my apartment." Monica sighed.

"Aw, well, why don't you create recipes when the babies are asleep? Or watch TV? Maybe call Rachel or Phoebe and hang out with them... with the babies of course." Chandler held Monica's hand and kissed it as the two started walking to the twins' room.

"Don't you think I thought of that already?" Monica frowned. "I just miss everything now. The only fun thing I get is when Erica actually plays with me. Jack cries a lot." Monica looked at Chandler and gave him a sweet smile. "I think he misses you alot."

"Really?" He responded with a smile. He opened the door to see Jack already stretching out his hand as if he's trying to reach the baby toys above him. "Aw, you missed me, Buddy?" Chandler smiled and brought the baby boy in his arms. "I missed you too." Jack smiled wide and tried to reach for Chandler's face but couldn't.

Monica smiled at the view. She loved it when Chandler and Jack gets along, and for all she knows, she's falling harder for Chandler now that she sees his father-figure showing. Erica, sitting on Monica's arms, pointed to her dad, and smiled. "ah" Erica yelled. "Ah-ah!"

"Aw, Sweetie, you missed your dad too, didn't you? Don't worry! He'll stay at home tomorrow." Monica kissed her daughter's cheek and walked toward's Chandler. "Come on, Chandler. Let's eat dinner." Monica kissed Chandler's cheek one more time and the four headed to the kitchen.

The silent night fell as the clouds wandered around the town. It was no doubt it was about to rain although it wasn't really evident. And when the clock's hand strike 12, the storm began as the thunders roared.

Before the married couple slept, Chandler asked Monica if he could just let Jack sleep with them since Jack fell asleep on his arm, and he was too lazy to put him in his crib. "Fine." Monica finally agreed. "But you're gonna let me clean your office room tomorrow!" Chandler laughed and agreed to what Monica said and set Jack in between them.

Anyway, as expected, the scary thunder and lightning scared Little Erica from her sleep. She started to whine, alarming her parents that she needs someone to comfort her.

"Mon- Monica, she's crying." Chandler, half asleep, finally said. Monica stood up, rubbed her eyes, and headed to Erica's room. With a cheeky grin, Chandler turned to his side to continue to sleep- only to find out he couldn't too, but thankfully, Baby Jack's still asleep.

Monica held Erica's small body in her arms and started to sway her arms and hips. She opened her mouth to sing a lullaby that wasn't really meant to be a lullaby. It was a song she has heard from a foreign friend at work, and she's deeply in love with the song's meaning (as told by her friend) and melody. She didn't know the whole song, only the lyrics, but thankfully, it has an english version as a part.

 _'Di kita pipilitin, (I won't force you)_

 _Sundin mo ang iyong damdamin (Just follow your feelings)_

 _Hayaan mo lang tumibok and puso mo. (Just let your heart beat)_

Chandler, on the other hand, was amazed on whatever he was hearing. He wasn't familiar of the song nor does he understand the language, but surely, the melody was something he'd fall in love with. It had a sweet melody playing with his heart, and hearing Monica sing it just melts his heart. He never expected Monica to sing as good as he's hearing right now since he never heard her sing, but as soon as she starts singing the next stanza, he wonders if it's actually an angel fooling around him. Shockingly, Jack woke up too. It could be either caused by Monica's singing or maybe a thunder hit the ground again.

 _Darling if you choose to love me,_

 _(I) promise you will never cry again,_

 _I swear you'll be my one and only._

 _My heart beats for you alone._

 _There's no rush, I'll be waiting._

 _Just give me a chance to be your darling._

 _I know that in time you'll be forever mine._

 _Forever mine._

He, then, wondered if that was actually the meaning of the song she was singing. Without making much noise, he carried Jack with his left arm and softly walked towards the nursery. He saw Monica swaying her arms and hips. At the view, he damnly wished he could sneak his arms on her waist-probably dance with her too which would be followed by kisses and more kisses, but with Jack on one of his arms, that would be a blur.

Erica finally stopped from whining, and expectedly, Monica earned a happy face from her daughter- a sign of compliment. "You liked that song?" Monica smiled.

"I do." Chandler replied and leaned on the door frame. "Hell, I bet this little guy did too." Monica's eyes met a smiling Jack whose arms were trying to reach her.

"Well, I'm flattered." Monica giggled.

"It was beautiful. Where did you know the song?" The two headed back to their bedrooms and leaned on the bed's head with their twins playing with each other.

"I learned it from a Filipino friend." Monica flashed a grin. "I love the song even though I don't understand the words, but my friend said it's like a woman who fell in love with a man; however, the man didn't return the feelings. The woman, though, instead of getting mad and all, just said she'll wait for the man and continue to love him. It's like ... she'll be hoping for the man to return to her. Something like that." Monica explained.

"Wow." Chandler sarcastically sighed. "Sorta like a tragic story, huh?"

"Not really." Monica held his hand. Her eyes were glistening although the room was quite dark, and she could see Chandler's eyes were glistening too. "I've waited for you long enough, and I'm really glad it was worth it."

It was actually true that after some years, Monica's feelings still stayed in her heart. Maybe she ignored it, but surely, it never left.

Chandler couldn't help but smile from what she said. It was a confession he never thought she'd tell but hearing that made him feel like the luckiest man. He accidentally thought of the past where he called her fat, and instantly regretted it. "Gawd, why am I so lucky?" He chuckled at his thoughts, and not so long later, the two shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

Song: Para Sa Akin

By: Sitti

Note: Characters aren't mine. The song's original version is in Tagalog, but there's this new version that has an English part. It's a bossa-nova type of song, so try listening to it if you're interested. :)


End file.
